


A Plum Wicked Day

by AlasaidarTHE001



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich, wicked janet evanovich
Genre: Gen, Post-Black Panther (2018), naruto references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: Stephanie Plum never has a normal day. Ever.First she gets a sidekick dropped into her life and now she's doing bodyguard work for DIesel.Second Vinnie is going bond crazy and may have a really crazy plan for promoting the bond business.third there may be an evil force is haunting Trenton.combine this with babysitting her neice, being pursued by terrorists with a vendetta, and lula turning to cosplay and you have typical day in trenton. For Stepahnie Plum that is.





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of flowers fills the chapel as I look at the man of my dreams standing on the alter. I can feel the cold grip of the handcuffs under my bundle of flowers. My father looks like he’s gritting his teeth.   
“can I think about this?” I ask.  
“no you’ve had your whole life to get used to this.” Joe smiles he takes my hand.  
“now” the midget at the podium holds a book up to the light. “does anyone object to this.”  
“babe.” Says the other man of my dreams from the back of the cathedral.  
“well this is funny.” My grandmother says. “what are the odds?”  
Joe draws a gun and Ranger who has started walking up the Aisle draws another one. Cops and Ranger’s men fill the church.  
“I got here first.” Joe says.  
“you can marry her.” Ranger smiles. “I like married girls.”  
The room is filled with gun fire as I watch my family shoot itself on my wedding day. I wake up screaming and come face to face with the third man of my dreams though thankfully this one doesn’t want to sleep with me. I think.  
“Bad dream.” Diesel says. Today he’s wearing a black sabbath tee shirt and a leather jacket, black jeans and dirty work boots. A stark contrast to my other too men who are a bit more professional.  
“I was getting married.” I climb out of bed.  
“that is terrible.” Diesel looks at his phone. “listen I need to make this quick.”  
“What?”  
“Wolf is on a flight back from Bangkok and I need to intercept him. I need you to look after something for me.”  
“Uh Uh no way. Not happening.” I pull the covers.  
“she’s already cleaning your kitchen.”  
“She?” I have an instant idea of who she brought into my life. “she isn’t going to turn me into a frog right.”  
“no she shouldn’t be able to do that.” diesel leaned out of my room. “can you do that?”  
“I don’t think so.” The voice is more pleasant for the most part.  
I grab my pants. Deisel looks at me. “no shame to day.”  
“I just saw my cob fiancé shoot my mercenary boyfriend in the face and then watched my family get murdered.” I pull my hair together. “this day is already ruined.”  
Deisel laughed.   
“don’t you dare.” I shout as he moves into room.  
“your such a fool.” He laughs. “oh I nearly forgot Lizzie this is Stephanie. Stephanie don’t let Lizzie die.”  
Lizzie looks at me and I look at her hastily reorganizing my kitchen. She looks like a deer In the headlights.  
“hi.” She waves.  
“great you’ll be fast friends.” Diesel turns toward the door.  
“what do I do with her?”  
“take her with you Duh. I need someone to protect her.” Diesel is stepping into the hallway.  
“against wolf? I catch half naked guys.” I shout at him.  
“well you’re the best I could find in the tiem provided.” Diesel slams to door and when I open it he’s gone.  
“Sorry about him.” Lizzie says as she slides the cookie jar across the counter.   
“don’t be its my kind of luck.” I open the jar to find my gun and a couple macaroons. I didn’t put them there.   
“this happens a lot.” Lizzie asks. She’s a little shorter than me a little endowed than me and has the same fashion I do. even her blonde hair makes her look shaky.  
“quite a lot. You from boston.”  
“Salem.”  
“weird I have a crazy aunt in Salem.” I pull out my gun. “what do you do.”  
“I’m a bakery assistant.” Lizzie opens her small handbag.  
My heart swells. “so you make cakes and stuff.”  
“yes.” Lizzie is looking at my ravenous face. “so what do you do?”  
“I’m a Fugitive apprehension agent. I catch people who are fail to appear in court when posting bail.” I get my bag.  
“you mean like a bounty hunter?” Lizzie follows me out of my apartment.  
“yes but don’t get any weird ideas.” I walk out to the lot and instantly notice something wrong.  
“so is that Jeep yours.” Lizzie points to a raised black jeep in my spot.  
“no I drive a blue Honda but it might have been towed last night.” I walk over to the keep and pull the keys from the envelop on the hood. The note says babe. Ranger again.  
“Can I ask you something?” Lizzie says as we get into the jeep.  
“sure.” I’m unsure of what to expect.  
“How good of a bounty hunter are you?” she asks as we pull out.  
“I’m pretty good.”   
“so who gives you the cars.” Lizzie looks as we drive toward the bond Office.   
“Ranger.”  
“I assume he’s like your boss.”   
“no but he was my mentor.” I turn on to the main road.  
“so he must be a really good bounty hunter to give you a car like this.”  
We pass an Italian bakery and my stomach goes through a growl.  
“you hungry.”  
“yes.”  
“but were not stopping because were broke.” Lizzie says.  
“yes.”  
She sighs. “diesel did this on purpose didn’t he.”  
“hey I’m worth it.”  
“no I like you but he didn’t let me bring my phone or Wallet.” She looks at the bond office. “I’ll miss my cat.”  
“I have a hamster.”  
“can you snuggle a hamster.” She asks as we pull into the spot behind the office.  
The office has connie behind the desk. She’s heavy Italian and heavier than me and right now she’s pulling her whiskers with a pair of pliers.  
“have you tried Lassick?” Lizzie asked.  
“honey I’ve tried it all.” Connie looked at the two of us. “who is she?”  
“Diesel asked me to guard her.” I look at a stack of papers. “so what we got.”  
“Vinnie is losing at the races so he bonded out anyone who he could. The top bond is seventeen thousand for a man who claims to be the dictator of Isla De No Buena.”  
“what did he do?” Lizzie and I take some files.   
“he shot up a group of Latino Gangbangers with an uzi and then shot up a cop car.”  
“you mean the guy who dressed like the Joker.” I ask in shock.  
“Yup. Lenny Luzaposky.” Connie looked at the next one. “you got the assorted nudists but Lenny and a new guy named Muhammed Muhammed who ran a red light and then tried to run away from the cop when the cop tried to get his License.”  
“he doesn’t seem dangerous.”   
“he told the judge he was from an islamist cell planning to turn Trenton into a new Muslim holyland.” Connie smiled. “otherwise you got three octaginarian nudists four kids in an attempted drug story robbery where they shot themselves in the feet and a bunch of repeat people.”  
Lizzie looks at me. “so what now?”   
I look at my listed price. “we get Muhammed Muhammed first he’s worth the most.”  
The door burst open and Lula charged into the room. “hey girlfriend what’s going on?”  
“were going to bust a islamist who ran a red light.”  
“terrorist ran a red light?” Lula smiled “ I got just the right thing for them.”  
Lula is a plus sized black woman who squeezes into clothes that are too small and are covered with enough sequence and shine to make most of the gay men I’ve seen feel self-conscious. Can you guess what she used to do in a previous life.  
Lula comes bustling back into the room. “I was sleeping with one of those second amendment types and she insisted that I have one of these.”  
“is that an Assault rifle?” Connie asked.  
“you bet your ass.” Lula fired into the ceiling. “oops. Of course you can’t hear that because its got one of them silencers on it.”  
“aren’t silenced assault rifles banned in Jersey?” Lizzie asked.  
“what the law don’t know can’t hurt them.” Lula smacked the gun causing the magazine to fall out. “of course he wanted it all black and shit but I got to accessorize.”  
“hence the rhinestones.” Lizzie noted at the massive amount of rhinestones all over the gun. the shine was almost blinding.  
“So we going to shoot terrorists.” Lula walked toward my car.  
“no we are not shooting him. we go up to him and tell him he missed his court date and if he tires something we try to restrain him.”  
“yeah I knew that, but terrorists never go down that easily.”  
We drove to the address given. It was a sort of condemned house behind the hospital. The houses were supposed to be a parking garage but were bought out at the last minute and the police had yet to evict the crack addicts who called themselves renters. Muhammed’s house was in the center of this mess and was white with a massive black flag hanging above the door.   
“huh feels like gang land.” Lula got out.  
Lizzie gave me the look. “do I need a gun.”  
“hell yes.”  
I checked myself. I didn’t have one. “it shouldn’t be a problem.”  
I knocked on the door. the man who opened the door looked like the Rapper DJ Khalid had grown a three foot beard and two hundred pounds of belly fat. He looked at us through shades and set of gold chains.   
“muhammed Muhammed?” I asked.  
“no he’s in the back making a bomb.” The man smiled at us.   
“are you joking?” I asked.  
Muhammed Muhammed came to the door wearing a polo shirt no pants with a belt of dynamite and a clock strapped to his waist which was ticking down. “Farid the bomb is not ticking.”  
“oh hell no.” Lula shot at him.  
Farid the fat guy tackled her the two landed on the front yard.  
Lizzie was running down the road. I looked at Muhammed’s belt. It was moving toward the zero position. I kicked off and dragged lula as we ran toward the end of the street.  
“Yeah you better run.” Muhammed stood on top of my jeep. “God is great.”  
I was knocked on to the ground when the bomb went off. It was followed a second later by another. and then we heard the sirens.   
My phone rang. “hello tank.”  
“hey your car just went off line.” Tank is rangers right hand man. “the dash cam showed a man on your hood.”  
“he blew himself up on my hood.”  
“half naked terrorist.” Tank’s voice was flat. “I’ll send another over.”  
A cop car pulled up and a young cop got out. “Excuse me ladies can I have your hands in the air?”  
“cut it out Jensen.” Big dog came out of the passenger side. “that’s Joe Morelli’s girl.”  
“what about the burning car?” Jensen looked at my jeep.  
“that what happens.” Big dog looked at Us. “what happens.”  
“half naked man with a bomb belt Jumped on the hood.” Lizzie said. she was handling this rather well.  
“that’s a new one.” Big dog noted.  
“shouldn’t we take them to the station.” Jensen noted.   
“not worth the time.” Big dog smiled at me. “new guy doesn’t know the drill.”  
Lula was already running. “sorry got to run cops give me the disease.”  
“what disease?” Jensen asked.   
“the heebie jeebies.” Lula was booking it down the road.   
“its amazing she can run in those heels.” Lizzie noted.  
“oh yes is pretty good.”  
“excuse me can you tell me the name of the man who blew up the car.” Jensen asked.  
I passed him the File on him. Jensen took it and went into the car.  
A unmarked car pulled up and joe got out.   
“I take it that’s the cop fiancé.” Lizzie asked.  
“yup.” I walk over to joe.  
“so are you OK.” Joe asked in cop mode.  
“yes I’m fine.”  
“excellent.” He grabbed me. “so want to go back to my place to debrief you.”  
“gee I would love to but I have to watch her.”  
“no problem bob needs a date.” Bob is his massive orange dog.  
I’m severely tempted. “maybe some other time.”  
Joe lets go and Lizzie and I walk toward ranger who is standing over by the Corner.  
“babe.”  
“what now?”  
“terrorist are dangerous opponents” he kisses me and slides the keys into my pocket.  
Lizzie is looking at me for a moment. “does this happen often.”  
“too often.” I pull out the keys and hit the button. An all black sedan flashes back at me.   
“so now what?” Lizzie asks as we climb into the car.   
“We find someone so I can buy some lunch.”  
Lizzie goes through the files in my bag. “ok we have Ledger Piccolo. Public intoxication and Verbal Assault at the AMC movie theater. Says he had a incident about racial profiling in a movie.”  
I pull over and pick up Lula who was running in her heels. “need a lift.”  
“fine. I snapped a heel back there.” Lula stepped up with her fat yellow wedges. “you know I feel like I’m in a reverse oreo with you skinny white girls.”  
“Sorry” Lizzie seems pretty sad.  
“hey your cool. I’m just saying.” Lula leans toward the front. “so who we kicking in this time.”  
Piccolos house was in the berg and was on the way to my mothers house. We pulled up to it and instantly noticed the faux marble statue of a large white car in the front yard.   
“huh that reminds me of that movie I saw recently” Lula noted. “you know the one Black panther.”  
“is that one with the Martial artist who worked for the CIA and was killing gangster that killed his brother.” Lizzie asked.  
“No that’s Black Dynamite. Black panther the super hero one with the all black cast.”  
“I thought there was one white guy.” I asked. “ I read about it.”  
“yeah but he was barley in it.” Lula rang the bell.  
The door opened and a man in a white cat suit answered the door.   
“Ledger Piccolo.”  
“No I’m the white panther.” Ledger struck a pose. “and this is WhiteKanda.”   
“white Kanda?” Lula snapped. “what you mean by that?”  
“well” ledger pulled off his mask and looked at us with a smile. “I saw the movie and wondered the obvious question. If white people came from Africa too why were their any white Wakandan citizens. So I complained that the movie didn’t have enough white representation and people took that I was racist. Which I’m not.”  
“huh and what’s wrong with a black man having his movie.”  
“because why can’t we have an exclusively white high-tech nation hidden from the outside world and so I decided to make my own. Welcome to Whitekanda?”  
Lula whipped out her taser and shot him in the nuts. Lizzie jumped.  
“what I don’t take no rascist.”  
I sighed and pulled out my handcuffs before remembering that I didn’t have them. “does anyone have any handcuffs?”   
Lizzie pulled them out of her purse. “I found them while cleaning your apartment.”  
We cuffed Ledger and stuffed him the back of the SUV and were away. Lizzie pulled out the Paperwork.   
“the next guy is two doors down.” She showed me.  
I pulled down the street to the next house. “SO what he do.”  
“ Mitch Distil. smoking in a no smoking area. Possession of an undisclosed substance.”  
“huh.” Lula looked at the house. “must be weed.”  
“wouldn’t it say controlled substance then.” Lizzie asked as we walked up to the front door. “lets get this mitch fellow.”  
“say back before I go full Hokage on you.” a man in orange coveralls swim goggles and died hair stepped out from behind the house. “you are trespassing on the Hidden Weed Village. Leave or I will use Five pointed leaf style on you.”  
“Told you it was weed.” Lula drew her gun. “back off of I’ll use my gun on you.”  
the crazy man pulled a joint out of his pocket lit it and took a meg huge hit. The weed hit the pavement and then so did he.  
“damn” lula said and we went over to drag the man to the SUV. “that must be some weed.”  
“hey here are you going.” Someone came around the back. “what are you doing with George.”  
We looked at this guy. He wore a small white dress in petite size with a straight black wig. The dress didn’t quite cover his bulging panties.   
“are you mitch?” Lizzie asked.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m done.” Lula dropped George on the pavement. “ I ain’t touching no crossdresser.”  
“Its not Cross dressing.” Mitch crossed his arms and cocked his head. “its cosplay.”  
“Oh I always wanted to do that.” Lula noted. “how do you get into it.”  
I cuffed Mitch and dragged him into the car. “we can get you bonded out again once court is in session.”  
“might as well I only skipped the court date because I have a convention.” Mitch sat in the car. “I can use a few days away from george.”  
“so what the hell is he doing.” Lula asked as we drove away toward the court.  
“he grows his own weed with advice from some guy named Moon dog.” Mitch noted. “it ends up just knocking him on his ass each time.”  
Lula looked at the joint. “damn I got to find sell some of this.”  
Mitch rolled his eyes. “so you wanted to be involved in cosplay.”  
“you bet your ass. I hear you can get laid real easily in that way.” Lula smiled. “I hear their a lot of good men out their.”  
“god no.” Mitch noted. “that’s the worst reason to cosplay besides its mostly all cross anyway.”  
“Huh.” Lula noted. “well I can work with that.”  
“Believe me.” Mitch looked out the window. “you can’t.”  
We booked Ledger and Mitch and got out body receipt.   
“so cluck in a bucket.” Lula asked.  
After getting A sandwich and fries each for me and Lizzie while Lula had a double clucky bucket and fries.   
“man that mitch kid is pretty cool.” Lula noted. “it takes a really tough little white boy to own that wig and dress.”  
My phone rang and I opened it up. “plum.”  
“What the hell did you do to you the FTA?” Vinnie shouted into the phone.  
“he blew himself up.”  
“not him. the guy who was smoking in public just refused to be bonded out. What did you tell him?”  
“I didn’t. talk to Lula.”  
“damn it. how am I supposed to make money if nobody wants me to be bonded out. I already made a hundred fifty on the guy in a cat suit.”  
“you work fast.” I noted.   
“damn it just catch them so I can bond them out.” Vinnie hung up the phone.  
“your boss is strange.” Lizzie finished her lunch.  
“Yeah he tried to fuck a duck.” Lula noted.  
The Cluck in a bucket exploded behind us. We all jumped out of the car and stared at the burning restaurant.   
“damn and that wasn’t even us.” Lula noted.  
Lizzie grabbed her head for a moment.  
“you alright.”  
“I think this was attack by one of the others.”  
“you mean like Diesel.” Lula crossed herself. “damn we got to run. We got to hide. Supernatural people are after us.”  
“not us.” Lizzie noted. “I think were just on the side.”  
The firetrucks pulled in and we got out of way.


	2. Chapter Two Enter the Horsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie hunts more FTAs and Takes care of her Niece for a short time.

Morelli was about three minutes behind them.  
“we have got to stop meeting like this.” His smile was deadly. Something moved in my stomach and just below.   
A piece of fryer equipment landed next to the car. Joe absently covered me while his gun was out.   
“you practicing your quick draw?”  
“I’m not wearing chaps.” Joe kissed me. “but I can quick draw anytime you want to.”  
Someone shouted at Morelli and he came over to the Smashed fryer. Their was a lot of talking. Then another piece of equipment crashed into the parking lot.  
“I didn’t know explosions could be so delayed.” Lizzie asked fishing in her pocket for a mint.  
“It doesn’t” I watch the confused expressions of the cops. “I’ve been with a lot of them.”  
Joe walked over to us. “someone carved a message on that fryer with a welder.”  
“what did it say.”  
“beats us. the guy has terrible handwriting and writing with a welder is very hard.” Joe shrugged. “what’s your plan?”  
“I have an hour or two hunting then I’m going to my parents. Valerie is having her anniversary at home this year. It will be fun.” I hope for an escape.  
“no I’d rather get attacked by this mad welder man.” Joe kissed me and went to the cops who were lifting the fryer into one of the cop cars.   
Lizzie and I go in the car only to realize Lula deserted us.  
“so who’s on the list?” I started the car.   
“well there’s Lenny Luzaposky?” Lizzie looks at the list. “his address isn’t too far.”  
A pink chromed 1987 Cadillac with a guy with an Uzi in clown makeup riding with one leg out the window shooting at the three cop cars chasing him shoots past us going the opposite direction. The pink chromed Cadillac jumped the barrier and the man in clown makeup leaped up on top of the car still firing like a mad man.   
Lizzie and I look at the picture. The same skinny white kid. Same clown makeup and the same purple suit mentioned. We exchange a look.  
“on second thought we can go after someone else.” Lizzie pulls out of another file as we watch the Car chase careen through a suburban area followed by an explosion.  
“yeah they got this.” I look at the road ahead.  
“well theirs Myron Crampton.” Lizzie reads.  
“he looks like one of they guys who dated my grandmother.” I take a peak.   
We pull up to Myron’s house. It’s a bit falling apart and a lot old fashion. I go to knock on the door. nothing. I hear a shuffle so I give the door a shove.  
“oh thank god.” A voice calls from the kitchen.   
“Myron.” I say and Lizzie and I came over.  
Myron is lying on the floor with his robe open.  
“did you break a leg?” Lizzie asked.  
“no I fell and I can’t get up? Sorry I can’t have cookies anymore.”  
“no were here to reschedule your court date.” I grab an arm.   
“oh that little detail.” Myron smiles. “since my car got busted I had no way to get their.”  
We load Myron into the car and Lizzie looks at the file. “so you had an accident.”  
“yeah old Betsy was a bit sticky that day and I’m sorry about that car.” Myron sighed.  
We dump Myron at the station and see Ledger Piccolo standing their shouting with a cop who is not taking it. I roll up and we help Myron out.  
“I’m the king of Whitekanda you unsettling pig.”  
Big dog waves to me. “you know this guy.”  
“he’s FTA.” Lizzie smiles.  
Big dog cuffs him and dragged him into the building. We check Myron in who smiles.   
“are there toilets in the cells.” Myron asks the officer on duty. “I can’t really hold it that well these days.”  
Lizzie and I are exiting when I get phone call.  
“Hey.”  
“tell me you didn’t forget the thing today?”  
“ No Its at six.”  
“well Valerie decided to move it up a little bit because Alfred is having asthma problems.” Mom says. “just show up alright. I’m panicking here.”  
I sigh and Lizzie and I get in the car and head for the house I grew up in. Its in the burg the home to the universe most effective spy agency the Italian women of the Chambersburg housewife’s collective. The speed of gossip can out pace police scanners at times. I pull in and see my Grandmother Mazur on the porch summoned by her senses of control. She’s been living with my parents since my Grandfather Mazur booked the soul train to whatever level of heaven you get to for living with my grandmother. Don’t get me wrong I love my grandmother but she gives my mother the time of her life and my mother raised me the queen of strange kids.   
“I take joe isn’t coming.” Grandma smiles at me. “so who’s your friend.”  
“I’m lizzie. I’m her sidekick.” Lizzie is sniffing the air. “you cooking canolis?”  
“fresh from the market.” Grandma smiles.  
We walk into the house which is divided between my dads domain the living room and my mothers the kitchen with the dining room acting as a DMZ where the two can eat together.  
I say hey to my father who nods and goes back to watching college sports.   
My mother is in the kitchen shaking. “Oh god what am I going to do?”  
“stop drinking first.” Grandma snatches the bottle and takes a swig. “you chose the worst liquor. Vodka is better.”  
Lizzie looks at the kitchen. “what can we do?”  
“I need to prep the steak tips and then I need to bake the cakes.”  
“Got it.” Lizzie has an apron on in an instant. “Steph can you get the oven charged.”  
“Actually we need the tent raised.” Grandmother suggested, “but your father refused.”  
“because its sad day when we celebrate the worse child I made.” My father shouts. “if stephanie had been a son do you have any idea how great this would be?”  
The room is dead quiet. My mother chugs the last bottle. “your more proud of her when we have the chance for normal grandchildren and your happier for the one who blows up fast food joints and chases criminals for a living? What will people say about our family when she does something humiliating.”  
“Like what?” My father turns off the TV. “she’s a local legend and to that end I’m famous for having the kid who not only cucked a Morelli but also happens to a bounty hunter. From where I’m standing she’s a damn near perfect example of what can be done with that screwball gene.”  
“and when will she ever settle down?” My mother was shouting. “what happens when she’s pregnant on the streets.”  
“impossible.” My father looked my mother in eyes. “she’s always bounced around dangerous situations and when Joe finally gets her pregnant we can finally see about a marriage. The two have been a couple since he looked under skirt in first grade anyway.”  
My mother slapped him in the face and ran up to her room. My father shrugged and walked back to the back yard. I follow him.   
“sorry.”  
My dad grunted. “you always been weird. There is always two. Your mother and her sister, you and Valerie. I had a lot of time to get used to you being weird.”  
“So what if I don’t want to get married.” I say as I help him set up the tent.  
“I don’t care. You and Joe are most stable thing in my life right now.”  
“you and mom having trouble again.”  
“your mother keeps trying to get things to fit into a mold.”  
“and you don’t care anymore.”  
“I’m resigned to the fact I married into a group of psycho women. At least you don’t pretend.”  
We finish with the tents. Lizzie opened the kitchen window. “i’m finished.”  
My father looked over the steak tips and grunted and went into the living room and turned the game back on.   
“your friend is an excellent cook.” Grandma smiled. “you should grab her before something happens.”  
Valerie arrived a while later and we got to work setting up he party. Valerie has three kids Marie Alice who likes to think she is a horse, Angie who is Little Valerie down to the hair, Lisa who wears her hair long and is the youngest streaker in Trenton history and the new baby which may not be the last. I’m starting to see what’s going on with my father’s mention of two kinds. They are also all in grade school right now. Albert is not with them today.  
“I heard about the cluck in the bucket.”  
“it wasn’t me this time.” I know what they are saying.  
“well the good news is that your not mentioned.” Valerie looks upset. “the bad news is I need a favor.”  
“uh no.”  
“please.”  
“I’m not babysitting. What if some serial killer kicks in my door and is hungry.” I’m desperate now.  
“its only for a weekend.” Valerie is also desperate. “Angie and lisa are staying with some friends and I have a service for baby. I just need someone to look after Marie Alice.”  
“why me? Why not one of her friends.”  
“because she needs to write a report on what her parent does for a living.” Valerie gripped my arm.   
“You want her to write a report about me doing my job?”  
“it’ll be good practice.”   
“She could get shot at! The people I hunt have guns! I got attacked by terrorist today for gods sake.”  
“I’ll pay you.”  
“deal.”  
Dinner was good that night.  
“Oh my this is wonderful.” Valerie shoved into her face.   
“thank you.” Lizzie ate. “I added some secret ingredients.”  
“oh which ones.”  
“they weren’t labelled but I figured they were spices.”  
“you know Stephanie could use a girl like you.” Grandma smiled at me.  
Lizzie and I road home with Maire Alice who holding her wooden horse.  
“sorry about this.” I say.  
“don’t be.” Marie Alice signed. “mommy and daddy are fighting a lot.”  
I was shocked.   
“it’s a pretty horse.” Lizzie looked.  
“Santa gave it to me.” Marie Alice showed her the horse.  
“it feels warm.” Lizzie noted.  
“your special like Diesel.” Marie Alice smiled.  
“How did you?”  
“I’m smart.” Marie Alice tapped her head.  
We rolled into my parking lot to see a black Lamborghini parked in the lot with Wulf sitting on it.   
“oh its you.” Wulf noted. “I guess I’ll take both of you.”  
Marie Alice rolled down her window. “you’re a bad guy right.”  
Wulf froze.   
“I trample bad guys.” Marie Alice reached for the handle.  
Wulf took a step back and glared at me. “I’ll be back.”  
The Lambo revved up and drove away.  
Lizzie and I Looked at Marie Alice who looked back it us. her horse seemed to glow in the dim light of the parking lot.  
“what were you thinking?”  
“I just wanted to trample him.” Marie Alice held the horse.


End file.
